Please Tell Me
by Sakura-And-Nami
Summary: Naruto has finally figured out that he loves Hinata, but does he tell her, or does she tell him?


**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long for me to update Memories Of You. I've been busy with college life and I'm having major writers block as well. Hopefully this One-Shot will help me.**

**I know it's been a while, but Nami-kohai's birthday was a while back and I told her I was gonna write her a One-Shot for her birthday so here it is!**

**Happy late Birthday Nami-kohai! Hope you like this ^^**

**I do not own anything. All credits for Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto and the song is "I Need A Boy" by IU (English lyrics)**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked into his apartment, dropping his bang onto the floor next to his door and falling face first onto his bed. He sighed in comfort and closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of his home. He missed his space after being on a mission for a month. The sleeping bags on the ground can get uncomfortable. If it weren't for the stench that radiated off of him, he would have stayed like that until morning. But with a groan, he pushed himself off of his bed and left his apartment, heading for the bathhouse.

It was a mid summers night in Konohagakure. The warmth of the humidity enveloped the villagers, making it that much more desirable to stay indoors. Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and put a smile on his face. He was always smiling, no matter what. Naruto would always make your day that much better when he was smiling. But Naruto was Hinata's everything…even if he didn't know it.

Hinata had always had a longing inside of her to be with Naruto, but getting up the nerve to actually tell him, that was another story. She has always wondered why this feeling was playing with her head and her heart. She never actually got an answer, but she thought that the answers to her questions would come soon enough. Hinata had also returned from a mission and decided to go to the bathhouse to meet up with Sakura and Ino. She had always envied her two friends for having much better luck with the guys.

It took a while after Sasuke left for Sakura to get over him. But Neji was a big help in comforting her. It wasn't any surprise to anyone when they started dating. Ino also started dating Shikamaru around the same time Sakura and Neji started. It was hard for Hinata to watch Sakura and Neji together all the time. It made her heart ache to know that she would never have that with Naruto.

Hinata had just turned a corner and was instantly on the floor with a yelp. Her butt was stinging from the hard impact with the gravel ground. She rubbed it, trying to make the pain go away, but it was no use.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Hinata! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Naruto outstretched his hand, offering her help off the ground. Hinata's face grew instantly red. She had just bumped into Naruto! She looked away from his face and placed her hand in his, letting him pull her up, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered out, still not looking at him. Naruto sighed in relief and smiled again, "That's good." Hinata turned even redder, if that was possible.

"Hey, I'm headed to the bathhouse. Just got back from a mission. Where you headed?" Naruto asked, placing his hands on the back of his neck like he always does.

"Th-that's where I'm going t-too. I-I'm meeting Sakura-ch-chan and I-Ino-chan there." Hinata was completely avoiding eye contact with Naruto, too nervous to look at him. Just the thought of him talking to her sent thousands of butterflies into her stomach and she stuttered whenever she talked to him.

"Really?! Then let's walk there together!" Naruto stated as he started walking in the direction of the bathhouse again with Hinata a short distance behind him. Hinata keep taking quick looks at Naruto's back every now and then, but she would mostly stare at the ground, the blush still prominent on her face. But unbeknownst to Hinata, Naruto was equally, if not more, nervous then she was.

Naruto has finally given up on chasing after Sakura once she started dating Neji. He had never realized how much Hinata has actually meant to him. After the fight with Pein when Hinata has practically sacrificed her life to save him, was when his feelings started coming out. He loved her. The butterflies, the newly found nervousness, being even more of a klutz in front of her. It all made sense now. But he didn't know that. He was blinded by his stubbornness to admit it.

Nothing was said between the two the entire was to the bathhouse, both too nervous to start a conversation. The calling of Hinata's name broke their silence. Hinata looked up and saw both Sakura and Ino waving her over. "G-good bye N-Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded in acknowledgment and watched her as she ran over to her friends. They greeted each other and walked into the women's side of the bathhouse. Naruto sighed and walked into the men's side.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Neji grumbled, leaning against the edge of the giant tub filled with steaming hot water. Naruto sat down on a small stool and began wetting himself with the showerhead, "Well excuse me for being on a month long mission." Neji just huffed and sank further into the water, letting the hotness relax him.

"How did it go?" Shikamaru asked, sitting next to Naruto, washing his body.

"Like any other mission. Boring and easy," Naruto complained, washing his hair. Shikamaru looked over at Naruto with a quizzical glance.

"What's got you all flustered?" Shikamaru asked, rinsing out his hair.

"It's nothing," Naruto said

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You can tell us," Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a worried expression.

Naruto sighed and looked at Shikamaru then over at Neji, hoping he wouldn't hear, "I ran into Hinata on the way over here."

"And?" Shikamaru was confused now. This kind of thins doesn't usually get under Naruto's skin.

"I don't know, I literally bumped into her, but when we walked over here together…it was really awkward and we didn't say anything to each other." Naruto looked away from Shikamaru, too embarrassed to look at him.

Being the genius that he was, Shikamaru smirked and stood up, making his way over to the tub that Neji was lounging in, "Sounds to me like you like Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto blushed and dropped the soap he was using to clean his body with and looked back at Shikamaru. Hearing the words 'like' and 'Hinata' in the same sentence, Neji instantly sat up and glared at Naruto, "What did I just hear?"

"Wow! Neji! I didn't say it! Shikamaru did!" Naruto defended, not wanting to have the crap beaten out of him right after a mission.

"But Shikamaru already has Ino, you don't have anybody so you're the only suspect in this room right now!" Neji glared even harder at Naruto who was slowly crawling away from Neji.

"Calm down Neji," Shikamaru said, leaning against the edge of the tub with his eyes closed, " You have Sakura and Naruto didn't kill you for taking her." Neji looked back at Shikamaru with a snarl and sat back down, "Fine! But you better treat her right Uzumaki! Or you're dead!"

Naruto sighed in relief then grasped the concept of what this conversation entailed. "Wait! Who said I was gonna tell her!?"

* * *

"Tell us everything Hinata!" Sakura gushed.

"Ya! Spill it!" Ino joined in. The girls walked into the changing rooms and started removing their clothes. Hinata's blush had not gone away, if anything, it got even redder.

"There's not to spill! He accidentally knocked me over and we both happened to be going to the bathhouse so we walked together. That's it," Hinata defended.

"That's no fun!" Ino whined, grabbing her things and walking into the wash area. Sakura smiled and patted Hinata on the shoulder, "Don't mind her. You know how she gets."

Hinata and Sakura entered the wash area together and sat on either side of Ino, "I mean really?! Nothing happened at all?"

"Leave her alone Ino-pig!" Sakura grunted.

"But we have a right to know as her best friends!" Ino argued.

"Nothing happened. Naruto didn't even say a word once we started walking, it was completely quiet and awkward the whole way here," Hinata informed the two-shocked kunoichi.

"Not a word?" Ino asked

"Not even his usual 'dattebayo'?!" Now Sakura was worried. Hinata nodded, "What is wrong with that man!"

"Looks like were gonna have to have a talk with him," Ino cracked her knuckles with a determined look on her face.

"We're not going to beat him up Ino," Sakura stated

"How else are we gonna get this out of him?" Ino asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. That was when and idea popped into Sakura's head and a devious smirk made it's way on her face, "You're not thinking."

"Oh ya," Sakura answered Ino's unspoken question.

"What?" Hinata was worried about where this was headed.

* * *

"Do I really have to go?" Hinata complained

"Yes! It's the only way were gonna get the answers we need out of him without him knowing," Sakura explained

"It's not like you're going into this alone," Ino smiled; linking her arm through Hinata's with a confident stride and smile. Hinata groaned in disapproval and tugged on the bottom of the way too short shirk she borrowed from Ino. The girls rounded the corner and saw their guys or rather, Neji and Shikamaru, waiting outside of an underground club. Sakura smiled and instantly caught the attention of Neji whose eyes would have popped out of his head. Shikamaru wasn't paying any attention so he didn't have any idea about what was going on.

"Neji!" Sakura couldn't wait anymore. She separated herself from her friends and ran over to Neji who caught her in a hug, sweeping her off her feet. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Their love for each other shown through even in this small act of affection. By the time Sakura was back on her feet, the other two girls were there as well. Ino walked over to Shikamaru, whose eyes were closed, and quickly kissed him on the lips. He smirked but kept his eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Hinata stood off to the side, scratching her arm nervously, feeling like the odd one out.

"Where's Naruto? You did tell him to come right?" Sakura asked, holding Neji's hand.

"He said was coming," Shikamaru answered, wrapping an arm around Ino's waist.

"Speak of the devil," Neji motioned towards the knucklehead who had turned the corner, walking as though he were on a Sunday stroll.

"Hinata, go inside. We'll signal you when it's time," Sakura whispered. Hinata nodded and hurried inside the club.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted.

"Took you long enough!" Sakura complained, a slight pout forming on her lips. Neji smirked and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked back at Naruto, "Let's just go inside already."

* * *

Everyone has been in the club for a while now. The couples are dancing with each other, having some drinks and just having fun altogether. Sakura and Ino have been checking in on Hinata every chance they can get, making sure she's okay until she's ready for what they have in store.

"So Naruto," Sakura started, siting alone with Naruto at the booth their group is occupying, "Is there anyone in this village that you want to be with?"

"Can you be any more straightforward?" Naruto asks, raising a brow at Sakura's blunt question.

"Well it's just that just about everyone in the village has someone they want to be with, and you are no exception," Sakura pushed, taking a sip of her water.

"It's not like it matters anyway," Naruto looked off past Sakura, scanning the crowd for the one person he has been longing to see the entire night.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"If she's liked me for as long as she says she has, why hasn't she shown me that yet?" Naruto was looking directly at Sakura now, desperation and need shining in he bright blue eyes. Sakura smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just give it some time. I'm sure she'll tell you soon."

"I doubt that," Naruto leaned back against the booth seat and stared up at the ceiling. Sakura stood up and walked towards the back of the room and into a back room. She walked down a hallway until she reached a door and knocked. A muffled 'come in' was heard and Sakura walked in, closing the door behind her.

"You better get ready now Hinata. Naruto's getting depressed about you not telling him sooner," Sakura warned, sitting next to her.

"I know! Just give me a minute," Hinata sighed.

"Well I hope you literally meant a minute. You're going on next," Ino said as she walked through the door.

"You remember what you're doing right?" Sakura asked, standing up. Hinata nodded and looked up at Sakura. She smiled and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and winked, "I know you can do it."

Sakura and Ino left Hinata to be by herself and let her sort out her feelings in private. This was it. She was going to tell him. Tonight is the night that Hinata Hyuga is going to tell Naruto Uzumaki that she loves him, the right way.

* * *

Sakura and Ino walked out of Hinata's room and started walking down the hall when Neji came running after them, "I don't now what you said to him Sakura, but he's trying to leave."

"What?!" Ino yelled. Sakura pushed past the two and towards the entrance of the club to see Shikamaru trying to hold back Naruto from leaving.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, running up to them.

"Just let me go Shikamaru. I don't want to be here anymore," Naruto grunted for the fifth time in a row.

"Please don't leave Naruto, we have a surprise for you!" Sakura confessed. Naruto looked back at Sakura, who had grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back into the club with her. She could hear the beginning of Hinata's song begin to play

"A surprise? What is Hinata gonna go the stage and sing some love song? I doubt that," Naruto yanked his arm out of Sakura's grasp.

"Well," Sakura poked Naruto and pointed to the stage.

"What now!?" Naruto growled and looked at the stage where Hinata had walked. She was standing in front of the mic, eyes closed, listening to the music to make sure she gets it right.

_Not one that speaks without thinking_

_Or a little child, but one that will embrace me, Yeah~_

_Not a boy who plays around when he's bored_

_But one that will only love me_

Naruto watched as Hinata tapped her foot on the ground, keeping the beat. Her voice was like liquid gold. She looked like an angel up on the stage. Naruto slowly started walking back inside the club. Sakura watched as her two best friends were connecting. Neji walked over and hugged her from behind. She placed her hands on top of his and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

_Even if he stays still_

_And girls hand him their phones_

_That kind of boy who will_

_Proudly take out and show my picture_

Naruto still couldn't believe what he was seeing. This gorgeous woman was standing on stage, singing a song…for him. This normally shy girl was standing in front of hundreds of people singing! Naruto was still slowly making his way to the front of the stage. He needed to be closer to her. He had to.

_Boy~ I need a boy_

_Good no matter what he does_

_A good body too_

_Boy~ I need a boy_

_Baby I need you_

_Boy you need me too_

Hinata couldn't help but get emotional. She felt her eyes begin to sting as the tears were making their way up. This song meant so much to her. This song perfectly expressed how she felt towards Naruto. She needs him to hear this. But if she opened her eyes, she knew she wouldn't be able to continue. She kept her eyes closed and continued to sing, ignoring the tear that dropped from her eye.

_A kind of boy that looks better in a V-neck _than a regular shirt

_A boy who will make me kimchi fried rice because I enjoy eating it_

_A boy who can be cute at times even when he's old_

_I like that kind of a boy_

_A boy who acts manly_

_But knows how to be delicate_

_Even if he acts cool in front of others_

_But when we're alone (heh)_

Naruto was almost at the stage. He could feel all of her feelings coming out at once. He could feel the love just pouring out of Hinata. She couldn't hold back her tears any more and just let them fall freely. She was putting everything out there. If Naruto wouldn't give back what she was putting out, she would be crushed. But she couldn't think of that possibility. She just couldn't fathom the thought.

_Boy~ I need a boy_

_Good no matter what he does_

_A good boy too_

_Boy~ I need a boy_

_Baby I need you_

_Boy you need me too_

_Make my heart race again_

_Make me able to create sweet songs again_

_You know, it's not about money or anything_

_You're the person I want to give my heart to_

Naruto had finally reached the stage. He stood in front of Hinata, but because her eyes were closed, he couldn't see how she was feeling, "Hinata! Hinata look at me!" Naruto pleaded.

Hinata opened her eyes after hearing Naruto and looked down to see him. His eyes were tearing up, She could see all the love that HE was feeling. Everything he had been trying to hold back was coming up and pouring out. Hinata couldn't hold it back either. She was raining tears now. She dropped to her knees and grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He placed his hand on her cheeks and kissed her back, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. They pulled apart and touched their foreheads together. Hinata kept her eyes closed while Naruto stared at her face longingly.

_I need a boy_

_Hmm, yeah yeah~_

_Boy like you, gotta make you mine_

_I'm treat you right baby_

_Boy~ I need a boy_

_Good no matter what he does_

_A good body too_

_Boy~ I need a boy_

_Baby I need you_

_Boy you need me too_

_Boy_

_I need a boy, yeah~_

_Boy_

_I need a boy, yeah~_

_Boy_

_Are you listening to me?_

_Baby I need you_

_Boy you need me too_

_Boy~_

_I need a boy_

Sakura wiped the tears away and felt Neji kiss the top of her head, "You did it." Sakura smiled and turned around in Neji's arms and kissed him.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist and pulled her off the stage, and carried her away from the stage. "Eep! N-Naruto! What are you doing!?"

"I'm taking my girlfriend home so that she can get some rest before our date tomorrow," Naruto smirked, as he carried Hinata out of the club.

* * *

**So there ya go! I hope you guys (as well as Nami-Kohai) like this. And, like I said, I am going to try and get more chapters for Memories of You out quicker, but no promises! Let me know your thoughts in a review. Ja ne! ~~ Sakura**


End file.
